Of Cheaters and Clichés
by chasinggpavements
Summary: Twentysomething bubbly student tipsily engaging in some girl-on-girl experimentation right before graduation? It was so cliché that it hurt Chloe to even think about it.


_You're giving me such sweet nothing  
__And it's not enough  
__To tell me that you care  
__When, we both know the words are empty air  
__You give me nothing_

* * *

Drunken debaucheries, right? Right. It was so cliché that Chloe could only scoff at the whole thing. _Twentysomething bubbly student tipsily engaging in some girl-on-girl experimentation right before graduation (because then you can still call it an experiment, right?)_ Except it wasn't – or that's what she's been trying to tell herself. Just because she never really thought about sleeping with a girl before did not make this whole thing or whatever it was an experiment. And it was just ridiculous that it'd be labelled as an experiment just because it happened in college.

So maybe alcohol helped spur things on. Maybe the tequila switched off her better judgement, leading to this mess, but that still didn't make everything that happened illegitimate – or worse, a stereotype.

She never wanted to be a cliché. Not even a nice one, like a disney princess finding her prince charming. Not that she actively worked against it. Life was a lot more fun if you did things because they were fun rather than out of spite, she soon discovered. And if that meant that she was less of a cliché than all the better.

Ok, so maybe she did engage in some stereotypical activities when she was younger (and still does, if we're being really honest here). She never really did fit completely in the cheerleader role though. Her quirkiness always kept her from fitting in completely. (Being fascinated by the human body becomes a lot less sexy when it means that she'll have her head buried in Gray's Anatomy than well, anywhere else.)

Bottom line, she liked the idea of being unique. And really just despised clichés and stereotypes. The goofy guy friend can only end up with the 'broken' lead girl only so many times – or so you would think. Plus being unique and free of clichés meant an interesting story at least. (Her favourite movies are the unpredictable ones after all as well.)

So yeah, this thingmessorwhateverreally really irritated her because it was just full of clichés. _Twentysomething girl falling into bed (inlove) with her best girlfriend, whohadaboyfriend, in college._

The whole situation was just riddled with clichés. College girl exploring her sexuality just before graduation? The frustrating thing was that it really wasn't that simple or perhaps it was. Why was it so difficult for people to understand that sexuality was fluid to her? And just because she never proclaimed an attraction to girls didn't mean that she suddenly had to justify herself when she did hook up with one. (Are you a lesbian now? What about all your previous boyfriends? Did you just fake it with them? _What does this mean? _It's a downright miracle that they didn't recognize the girl as Beca that night.) She really loved all the Bellas, but she'd appreciate it a lot more if they weren't all in her face regarding this. Ironic, considering how she's normally the one disregarding all personal boundaries.

Having to explain herself was getting real old though. Especially when she didn't even know what was going on.

Or maybe (and that's a big maybe right there) her irritation grew out of the fact that Beca had a boyfriend. If she'd be really honest with herself for a minute, then she'd admit that she wouldn't really rant so much about her cliché thing if this whole mess didn't make her into an adulterer as well. (Gives her something else to occupy herself with or whatever.)

Which is basically how she ended up in Aubrey's bed again. (No, not like that – cuddling just did make everything better.) At least Aubrey didn't really judge her once she told her the whole story. An exasperated head shake and open arms was Aubrey's immediate response. Chloe did have to keep Aubrey from storming off to Beca's later on. The last thing she needed was things getting even messier.

–

It all starts at a party with plenty of booze, just what cliché dictates. The Trebles were having a house party at theirs and seeing how Beca was with Jesse now, the bitter rivalry seemed long forgotten. Even Aubrey seemed to get over it once they beat the Trebles at the finals. It really did seem like any other party. Lilly was with Donald hatching godknowswhat plans. Beca was djing with Jesse hanging onto her. Stacie was grinding on the makeshift dancefloor while Cynthia Rose was watching every move. And Aubrey was being entertained by Fat Amy's and Benji's antics.

Just another party. Even Chloe didn't do anything out of the ordinary. (That is until the porch bit, but we'll come to that later.) She just got her jiggle juice on and was having fun dancing and flirting with everybody.

Perhaps there was something off though because she was sure that Beca was watching her like a hawk. And usually it's really the other way round – or maybe it's just wishful thinking fueled by one too many tequila shots. Her suspicions are confirmed when suddenly 'Titanium' is blasting from the speakers and then there's Beca squeezing between her and the guy she's been dancing (grinding) with. It all happened so fast that it takes her the first verse to realize that Beca's reasonably drunk and it hurts more than she cares to admit. Because having Beca pressed up behind her, hands on her hips feels way too good, but then she remembers that Beca's drunk and.

She looks for Jesse, she really does. (What she hopes for is an entirely different thing.) But he seemed to have abandoned the DJ booth as well and was nowhere to be found, which is how Chloe ended up stumbling to the porch with Beca in tow to sober up.

Only, she seemed to have underestimated both their levels of drunkenness because fresh air didn't really help all that much and her inhibitions were obviously lowered when she went from hugging Beca (to warm her up) to kissing her (to warm her up some more? Beca certainly seemed to like that kind of heating.)

Before she can actually comprehend what is happening, she's straddling Beca on the Treble's porch, which should feel like a huge betrayal because Jesse _is_ a Treble, but her mind is occupied by hands in her hair and then hands roaming her body and lips and kisses leaving a hot trail on her neck and then there is so much skin for her to explore and Beca's just. so. _delicious_.

They somehow make it back to Chloe and Aubrey's department. Although no words are exchanged, they seem to have a mutual understanding. It isn't until they're standing in Chloe's room that doubt creeps up on Chloe. It must show on her face because suddenly Beca is pressing up against her, showering her face with kisses, and feeding her lines that she just can't help, but greedily soak up and then crave some more. (You're gorgeous. I've always liked you. I can't believe this is happening. I really want this. You.) And it's so easy to forget that there is a boyfriend or graduation or anything when they're kissing and touching and. It just feels so damn right.

It shouldn't surprise her when she wakes up in cold, rumpled sheets, but it really does. (A tiny part of her wants to believe that all that was said was all true. Plus you don't really cuddle after a one night stand, do you? The cliché of alcohol being a truth serum would come in handy right now, really.) She still has some tiny bit of hope left, but that's swiftly crushed with a quick look around the flat.

–

It's all just such a goddamn cliché, that she can't help but despise. That and the fact that she feels incredibly used. (Not that she'd openly admit it.) And it certainly is easier to be upset over the whole cliché thing than to think about the fact that she actively helped someone cheat because for all her quirkiness and uniqueness-with-the-occasionally-small-clichés, she always prided herself on her honesty and integrity. Too bad that this whole clichéd mess made her a cheater as well. Maybe it was a good thing that this happened before graduation. At least this way, she can start med school and leave this all far, far behind her.

(Running away really wasn't her thing usually. Taking things head on was more like it, but Beca Mitchell seemed to bring out the worst in her.)


End file.
